War Of Heroes: Dawn of The Armada
War Of Heroes: Dawn of The Armada is a new game in the War of Heroes franchise, and branches into a new story in the franchise. The game takes place in an alternate universe aftet the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, where Jack Parr, the 11 year old son of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, as he teams up with heroes such as Clementine Everett and the Avengers to stop the Villain Armada's newest plot to take over Earth. The game is set for release in 2017 and is exclusive to Xbox One. The game is an alternate sequel to Rise of Scarecrow. Characters Jack Johnson Parr - Jack is the 11 year old Legendary Hero and member of the Hero Coalition. After the death of Scarecrow and Destruction of The Villain Armada in the last game, Jack has now returned to Metroville and now presumably keeps his powers a secret. His powers include: Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Mental Manipulation, Metal Mimicry, Molecular Manipulation and Aquakinesis. Jack carries an IMR Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Sight, Full Auto Mode, Advanced Rifling and Laser Sight. Clementine Everett - Clementine is another Legendary Hero and close friend to Jack. She is 11 years old and is highly capable in war. After the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, Clementine seperates from the Hero Coalition and went to the city of Metroville with Jack after the Hero Coalition was disbanded. She carries an AMR9 with a Grenade Launcher Underbarrel and Full Auto Mode. Clementine, like Jack, also has Powers such as Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Metal Manipulation, Magic Repulse and Umbrakinesis (the ability to inflict fear into people's mind and turn the enemy insane). Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and retired member of the Hero Coalition. Lee now lives in Metroville with Clementine in his care, and he works as a Artifact Collector (this may not seem important, but it is always important to the story!) and he finds an Armada Artifact in the start of the game that is essential to the story. Violet Parr - Jack's sister and former member of the Hero Coalition. Hendricks - New member of the Hero Coalition and former U.S. Marine who had his arm blasted off in the War in Afghanistan. Hendricks works as a member of the Hero Coalition's sub-branch known as The Tridents. Reaper - A robot from a cancelled R&D Project known as Project: Reaper's Rebirth. Made from Omnidroid Metal and originally made by the redeemed Villain, Syndrome, Reaper is now a member of the Hero Coalition's Trident Division. His Specialist Ability is the ability to pull out a weapon known as the Scythe, a massive futuristic Minigun from his arm. He can also Teleport back to where he was a few seconds earlier. Zenh Zenh - Member of the Coalition's Trident Division (and Specialist Character in Black Ops III). As a former member of the 57 Immortals, Zenh joined the Hero Coalition and took the Codename of 'Seraph'. She carries the Annihilator Revolver, a High-Calibre Pistol that can blow a human's Ribcage out with one bullet. Villains Ozone - Scarecrow's older brother and Ultimate Villain Lord, also leader of the Villain Armada. After the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow and the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Ozone has been in hiding for 4 months and has been slowly working the Armada back up after its crippling defeat. Ozone also pilots the XS2 Goliath MECH, and improvement over the XS1 Goliath, as it is more weaponised and comes with a Jetpack. "Jack and Clementine: The Raven and The Phoenix" Trailer This trailer starts off in the city of Metroville as a massive overshot is seen, and the Villain Armada's Carrier Flagship is seen crashed into the Downtown Area, with the Hero Coalition Tower destroyed in the background as the U.S. Military patrols the area and takes the ship's pieces away in trucks for experimentation and salvation. The trailer then switches to Metroville 4 months later as Jack is heard saying "I thought that after the Destruction of The Armada, that I could start a new life. A normal one, without the burden of having to defend Earth from millions of Villains. But my old ways just come crawling back and dragging me down!" as it shows Clementine standing next to a crashed Blackhawk Helicopter, and her eyes are glowing purple in rage. The game then shows Jack as he sneaks out of a vent and silently stabs two Armada Troops, and then shows he and Clementine as they get back-to-back as several Armada Troops surround them, and Ozone sits menacingly on a throne made of corpses and detatched limbs (well, this is gonna be the most fucked-up game in the series). Jack then says "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" and they take out their guns, and the Armada Troops charge at the two. Plot The game starts in Metroville as the Villain Armada lies in ruins, with the Carrier Flagship crashed and in pieces right in the middle of the Downtown Area. On a rooftop, Clementine overlooks the rebuilding as a heavy rainstorm comes in. Clementine then hears a sound behind her, and recognises it as the sound of super-sonic wind. She turns around and sees Dash standing there, and says "Hey, Dash. Uh... You okay?" and Dash answers "Yeah, well... Apart from my injuries from the Carrier Flagship. You doing alright?" and Clementine responds "Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't as bad for me." and she approaches him, before holding both of his hands. Clementine then says "Dash, I called you here because your brother, well..." and Dash asks "Jack? What's wrong? Is he okay?" and Clementine says "Yeah, he's fine. It's just... I don't think this is working. You and me, you know?" and Dash asks "Wait, what? You mean..." and Clementine says "Dash, it's... Complicated, okay? Jack, well... Since your parents have retired now, and Violet and you are going to be busy with defending the world... I thought that you'd want me to take care of Jack." and Dash says "Okay. Yeah, I do, but... Where does that involve our relationship?" and Clementine responds "The Armada isn't going to give up any time soon, and... I don't think that you and I should be in a relationship while this War is still going on. I don't want to be a burden on you, and your brother needs someone to look up to. I love you, Dash, and I also idolize you. Like Jack does, and now I'm just hoping we can... Well, maybe later, after the Coalition is done, maybe we can start over, and try again. But for now, we need to stay seperated." and Dash, now slightly grief-stricken, says "Alright. Okay, Clem... I understand. You just want to keep me, my family and yourself safe. And yeah, maybe we can get back in a relationship when this is all cleared up." and Clementine responds by kissing him on the lips. After several seconds, the two stop, and Clementine looks at Dash and says "Dash, I'm sorry about this." and she starts walking away, and then says "I guess I'm going to see you around, right?" and Dash answers "Yeah, I guess we will. Take care of Jack for me, okay? Make sure he gets to start over from this, and I want you and him to have normal lives. Hide your powers, and... You're not a weapon of war any longer, Clementine." and Clementine responds by nodding in respect before saying "I love you." and Dash responds with "I know. See you around." and Clementine uses her Energy Manipulation to turn invisible, and Dash just looks at the city in a sad silence, and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to 4 months after Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, where Clementine is walking through the streets of Metroville, and the entire city has been repaired, and the Incredibles Tower is under reconstruction, and a huge piece of the Carrier Flagship is still lodged in the ground in a massive crater. Clementine then stands near a wall and says "Where the hell is he? Said he'd meet me here." and a voice says "Look up." and Clementine does as she is told, and sees a boy in a red hoodie jump off the roof and lands in front of her. Clementine then says "What is it, Jack?" and the boy, now revealed to be Jack, says "Lee told me that he's seen some huge energy spikes here, in this building." and Clementine says "If this involves the Armada, I'm out, and so are you. We're not meant to be Heroes anymore! We have to hide our powers and not do anything to piss the remains of the Armada off!" and Jack asks "Well, what are we supposed to do? Just let innocent people die? That's not you, Clem. Not the you that I know, anyway." and he enters the building, and Clementine sighs, before saying "This kid is a real pain in the ass." and she follows Jack into the building. The two then walk through the building, which is abandoned, covered in dust and codwebs. Jack then says "This place has been abandoned since 2013, ever since the first Omnidroid Attack." and Clementine asks "You been here before, Jack?" and Jack answers "Yeah. Violet used to take me here, and she taught me how to climb up walls and... One day, when I was 10 years old, I fell off some scaffolding and got a little scar on my hand after I tried to grab a plank of wood." and he shows her his hand, which has a small and healed scar on it. Jack then says "After we went from there that day, Violet said she was proud of me. I told her 'but I fell, Vi'. And then she said, 'I know. But you got back up'. That's how I always kept going whenever the stakes were down. I remembered what Violet said, and whenever the Armada came to try and take what I love away... I just got back up, and defended what my family stands for." and they continue through the building. Jack, after a few minutes of looking around, finds a room with a massive pile of rubble and dust in it. Clementine then follows him in and they see something buried in the rubble. Jack then pulls it out and sees that it is a Gravity Spike with a Villain Armada Symbol on it. Jack then says "No way! Lee's an Artifact Collector, right?" and Clementine says "Well, yeah. He collects old Artifacts." and Jack then says "Call Lee. Tell him we have found something, and he is gonna be filthy fucking rich." and Clementine asks "Are you crazy, Jack?! No wait, let me rephrase that, you're insane! If we try and sell that, then the FBI is going to show up on Lee's fucking doorstep. All I'm saying is, we should take it back to Stark Tower, hand it over to Tony Stark. He can study it, tell us where it's from." and Jack says "Okay, that's an even better idea." and he manages to adjust the sizemof the Gravity Spike and make it smaller, and keeps it in his rucksack, and then he and Clementine exit the building. The screen then turns to black and shows the title: 'War Of Heroes' in yellow, which then shatters and shows the subtitle: 'Dawn of The Armada'. The game then switches to New York City as Jack and Clementine enter Stark Tower and they go to the top floor, and they enter the room to see Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Helena Cho and others standing there with a massive Artifact Holder attached to the Tower's mainframe in the middle of the massive room. Jack then takes the Gravity Spike out, and says "What is this thing?" as Stark takes it, puts it on the Artifact Holder and links it up with the Building's Mainframe, and says "FRIDAY, analysis?" and FRIDAY (the replacement to JARVIS) responds "These are Gravity Spikes, used by the Armada and Coalition until 4 months ago, when the War ended. It has a core made of ARK Reactor materials, and can kill up to 20 enemies in the field by a range of 10 metres." as the Heroes look at a Hologram breaking down Blueprints of the Gravity Spikes. Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox One Games